Two Hearts One Beat
by xxCallieFanxx
Summary: Callie and Addison live in California. What happens when something major forces Callie to move to Seattle? Callie/Mark, Callie/Erica
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two Hearts.. One Beat  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Callie/Erica and Mark/Callie  
Disclaimer: All television and copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events are the properties of their respective owners. Just for entertainment only. We wish we owned McSteamy.. but sigh We don't. I would like to own Callie.. but oh well ;-)**

Chapter 1

_Fourteen years later and I still remember my high school prom._ _I remember the excitement, the nervousness at finding the perfect dress and the perfect shoes and whether the cute guy from the football team would discover that we were meant to be within the next three days._

We weren't, but it didn't matter. Prom taught me to believe in love. And it taught me that love can find you when you're not even looking for it. Love can find you in the strangest of places.

Like in a hospital.

I was a doctor, after all. I didn't have time for romance. What kind of doctor would I be if I spent all my time having sex? People could die, for gosh sakes.

I have a lot of secrets.

Why I came to Seattle Grace was my main one.

_It could kill me if anyone ever found out._

Maybe it already had...

Seattle. Seattle, Washington. What a change from California. Was I seriously thinking about doing this? Was I making the right decision? Who knows. Who cares. It's not like I have much of a choice anyways.

Stillness. That's the only thing I sensed as I glanced around my now empty apartment. A small apartment that my father would have never approved of me renting. His daughter deserves more. His _princess._

"Callie Torres."

I raised my head towards the voice.

"Are you seriously thinking of doing this? I mean... California has some damn hot men. We could go bar hoppin' tonight. That bartender was checking you out at The Joint. You know you want to hit that all night long."

I couldn't help but smile. Addison Montgomery will be the only thing I'll miss about California. "Addie.. he was gay." I giggled.

"Bullshit."

"He was. He was actually checking out my hair. He asked what gel I used."

"Oh. He _was _gay."

As I continued to stare at my best friend, I noticed her eyes glisten as the light hit them. Damn hormones. I tried telling the woman that when she began the new birth control that she would be able to cry at any given moment.

"Shut up Callie. I'm not.."

I held my hands up in my defense. "I didn't say a word."

"Yes.. but you're thinking, which is bad enough."

"I'm not allowed to think?"

"You're not allowed to think about what you are currently thinking about. Think about... things you should think about. That way I won't snap at you for thinking of things you shouldn't be thinking about." She tried to choose her words carefully.

"What in the hell did you just say?"

"Shut up."

I laughed. "You're going to miss me, aren't you?"

"I said shut up, Callie. Leave. Get on the damn plane for Seattle."

"Aww, Addie. Come here. You know I am going to miss you, too." I raised myself off the floor and walked towards my clearly emotional friend. I pulled her closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist. "Get off those damn pills. You are like a faucet."

"I just want you to be okay."

My throat tightened, but I was determined not to cry. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't. Not after I'd been so good, making it through the whole day so far. "I'll be okay if you stop crying. Geesh, woman. I just sold this apartment and now you're going to flood it."

Addison's laugh turned into a strangled sob. "You'll call me, right? Every day?"

I continued to fight my own tears. "You seriously have to get off those damn pills Addie. I can't deal with your emotional fits you tend to have."

"You are such a bitch. I'm throwing my heart at you right now cause you are about to move a million miles from me and yet you can't even give a rat's ass that I'm hurting because of it."

A smirk formed across my face. "I'm not moving a million miles away. It's more like a couple thousand."

But I knew that was more than enough. Addison and I have never been more than an hour from each other. Even when we were kids. Rich parents tend to make their children become best friends. Lucky for us, Addison and I were are just alike. Completing each other's sentences. You know.. the stuff that best friends tend to do.

"Shut up. You're still a bitch in my book." Addison crossed her arms.

"Would it make you feel any better if we went out tonight and enjoyed our last night together? I'll even buy the drinks." Persuading Addison always works. She can never say no to drinks.

"Fine. But you're still a bitch."

Addison glanced around the bar, and I had to laugh at the look of horror on my best friend's face. "Caddie, this joint is kind of disgusting."

Nonchalantly, I sipped at my sangria, letting the alcohol burn down my throat. "That's what this place is called, Ad."

"Figures."

I couldn't help but laugh. "God, I'm going to miss you."

Addison traced her finger around the edge of her glass. I watched her movements. She was too quiet. Way too quiet for Addison who has alcohol in her system. "I know you have to go."

"Addison... don't..."

"Callie, you never want to discuss this..." She began.

I quickly interrupted her. "Damn right I don't. Now drop it. Seriously." I can't face her after snapping at her. I quickly bring my thrid shot glass to my lips and allow the alcohol to set my throat on fire. Closing my eyes, I drop my glass back on the table as I quickly bring my hand to my chest.

"Callie.." Addison jumped out of her seat and rushed to my side. "Are you.. I mean.. I can call someone."

"Addison. It's acid. The alcohol. It sets my acid reflux off. Chill."

"Oh.. I didn't know.. I thought.."

"Addison, I said to drop it, okay? I don't want our last night together here in California to be about stupid things. Let's smile, laugh, and just have a good time. Please." My eyes met hers. She knew I was begging without actually getting on my knees and making it obvious. She knew I needed this good time. So very badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why are we doing this stuff?" Meredith Grey whined, dramatically blowing a wisp of dirty blond hair out of her eyes.

Izzie Stevens grinned, scribbling her singnature of what had to be the sixtieth chart that hour before handing it over to Cristina. "Because Bailey hates us all."

"Charts are not frisbees," Cristina Yang scolded.

Alex Karev laughed. "We're stuck doing this crap for hours, Yang. Might as well have a little fun."

"That's your line for all the girls, huh?"

Silence filled the atmosphere as Erica Hahn stepped towards the desk. "Seriously now. This isn't a place for you all to speak the sudden gossip surrounding your boring lives. It's a place to save people. It's a place to learn. So stop talking. Understand?"

"Dr. Hahn... may I scrub..." Christina began.

"Shut up, Yang."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dr. Hahn, stop being a bitch to our residents." Mark Sloan flashed his pearly white smile as he placed his arm around Erica's shoulder.

"Dr. Sloan, stop sexually harrassing me before I have your ass arrested."

Sloan smirked. His signature move. Erica rolled her eyes as she pushed his arm off her shoulders. She ran her hand through her blond hair trying to somewhat smooth it out. Sloan knew her buttons. He knew which ones to push to royally tick her off.

"Erica..," he whispered seductively in her ear. "When are you going to let me drag you into the on call room and show you what a real man can do?"

"Sloan, when are you going to realize I don't want your penis? I'm not interested in what you can do with it. So please, take and hint and fu--"

"Excuse me." Chief Webber's stern voice caused everyone to turn around promptly. "I want you all to meet the new resident, who will be taking over in Orthopedics."

Mark was the first to turn around, letting out a low whistle. "I like her."

Callie Torres glanced towards the first promising-looing face, which happened to be Izzie. "He scares me."

Izzie laughed. "Don't worry. He scares everyone."

Cristina frowned, elbowing Alex in the ribs. Alex yelped in surprise. "What the crap, Yang? I never said a word."

"You would have. I just decided to cut you off at the pass."

Alex frowned again. "I have work to do. Catch you guys later," he said. "Nice to meet you!" he called backwards as he exited.

"Same to you." Callie hollered out before she looked back at the crowd that had slowly formed in front of her. "Callie Torres. And.. Mark Sloan, is it? I like you too."

Erica looked back at her chart, obviously not interested in seeing another girl swoon over Sloan.

"Well.. I'll let you all show Callie around. Erica, keep an eye on her for me." Chief Webber stated. Erica held up as her hand as a response to him. As the chief walked off, Callie stepped towards Erica.

"Hello."

"I don't do small talk." Erica snapped.

"You always this rude to people who are trying to get to know you?" Callie crossed her arms as she examined the heart surgeon. Erica slammed her chart closed and turned to face Callie.

"I work here. It's business. Personal talk does not happen here. If you want to know anything medical, then you can ask. Other than that, please refrain from speaking to me."

Callie bit her bottom lip. "Your time of the month?"

Erica eyed her. This new doctor has nerve.

Callie shrugged. "What? It's medical."

"It's really, really not," Erica snapped, walking away. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me while I'm working. Someting you should be doing. Isn't that why we hired you?"

Callie sighed, and when she turned around, Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina were still standing a few feet away from her. "Don't be offended," Izzie said softly. "She's always like that."

"We think she and Bailey were separated at birth," cracked Meredith.

"I'm not offended. I just didn't want our introduction with each other to go that way. I was hoping it would be somewhat decent." Callie admitted plopping down in a chair near the desk.

Yang eyed her suspiciously. "You know Dr.Hahn?"

"Does me saying 'our introduction with each other' sound like I know her? Where I came from introduction was a beginning." Callie responded quickly.

"I'm surprised you two aren't getting along. Both smartasses. Welcome to Seattle Grace. Hope you have a hell of a ride here." Christina walked off as soon as the words left her mouth.

"She's always like that, too." Izzie reached her hand out for Callie's. "Izzie Stevens."

"Nice to meet you." Callie responded politely. She sighed closely her eyes. Figures. The main person she needs to get along with despises her at the moment. _Stop being such a bitch Callie and people might like you_. Callie ran her hand over her face. She'll just have to try harder. Much harder.

Callie sighed. "I guess I'd better get to work, then. Wouldn't look good to get fired on the first day."

Meredith laughed, glancing pointedly at Izzie. 'You almost did."

"Stevens, you almost get fired every day," Cristina said walking back towards her friends.

But Callie didn't hear a thing. She was already gone, briskly walking down the hall away from them, away from where Erica had spoken so harshly to her - Erica didn't even KNOW her, damn it - and that Mark guy had so clearly been hitting on her.

Callie didn't have a lot of time.

She sighed again, letting the cool breeze wash across her face. _Good times to me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Erica's POV**

"Hahn...where is Dr. Torres?" Chief Webber questioned with a stern look on his face.

It took all I had not to throw the chart I was holding in my hands at his face. "Chief, I did not hire on here as the one of the best heart surgeons to keep up with your new employees."

I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips as I watched him walk off. If smoke could really come out of someone's ears, he'd be causing the fire alarm to go off.

"Always such a bitch?"

Damn Callie Torres. I slammed my chat down on the desk. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Callie crossed her arms, propping her curvy torso against the desk that Erica was sitting behind. "Hm... where do I begin? You're Erica Hahn. You head in cardiothoracic surgery. Longtime rival of Preston Burke-- dating back to medical school. You and him were classmates at John Hopkins Medical School. You graduated in second. Burke first. You were a cardiothoracic attending surgeon at Mercy West Hospital before you transferred here taking Burke's spot."

Um... where in the hell did that come from? This damn woman knows her information. "Okay, so you have done your research. I'll give you props on that, but..."

Callie stood her ground. "I'm not finished."

"Oh?"

"You always come in second..." Callie began.

I rose from my seat quickly. I was not going to sit here and allow this resident to remind me of my failures. She knew where to hit me. And man, did she hit me hard as hell. I held my head up high as I looked down on her. I felt the tears rushing to my eyes. I will not let her win at this. I will not come in _second_ in this dicussion. "Dr. Torres, since you are under my watch today, do me a favor. Do not speak unless spoken to. If you make one mistake today, I will make sure of it that you are fired and will never work in a hospital in Seattle again. Do you understand me?"

I didn't even give her time to answer. I strided past her. I had to prove to her that she does get to me. But hell.. I'm sure it's obvious that she does. I stepped as quickly as I could to my office. Once reaching my destination, I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me. I didn't even make it to my desk. Lowering myself to the floor, my back against the door, my tear stained cheeks found my hands. The hit from Callie Torres still ached. So damn badly.

* * *

"Torres." Mark smiled as he placed his leather jacket around his broad shoulders. Callie glanced up from the chart she was currently documenting in. She smiled at him. He was extremely handsome. Why wasn't there men like that in California? Addison would eat him up.

"Call me Callie."

Crossing his arms, he supported himself up against the desk as he peered down at her. "Who you charting on, Callie?"

"Ever heard of HIPPA, Sloan?" She bit her lower lip as she eyed him. _Callie, stop flirting. You aren't here to find a man. _

"Well.. how about we let this resident appear okay for the time being and you stop charting on him... or her." Mark sneaked his hand down and closed the chart. "Have a drink with me. You've been here fourteen hours. Hahn has left so it's your turn to head out the door."

"Are you trying to get me in bed?" Callie placed the chart back on the rack where it went.

"Depends."

Callie smirked and stood up from the chair. "On what, Dr. Sloan?"

"Are you seducible?"

A giggle escaped Callie's lips. "Is that a word?"

Mark shrugged. "Hell if I know. It sounded good. Now drink or not?"

Checking out the time on her watch, Callie knew she needed her rest. But... Mark Sloan was so damn irrestible. "Fine. A couple drinks won't hurt anything. But you aren't getting me in bed tonight. Don't even try."

"I have a couch."

* * *

Callie scanned the surroundings of Joe's. It was a nice little bar. She grinned to herself wishing that Addison could be here with her. She'd love this place. Alcohol and guys. All Addison would ever need.

"Anyone ever tell you that your smile lights up a room?"

Callie looked down at her hands as she felt herself begin to blush. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just being honest. You're gorgeous." Mark took a drink of his beer. "That was the first thing I noticed about you. You don't have the typical beauty of the other women around you. I can't explain it. I just know that if I look in your eyes any longer, I'm definitely going to be needing a compass."

"Smooth line. Use that on all the new doctors you work with?" She raised her glass to her lips allowing the cold alcohol to touch her lips. She hoped it would lower her body temperature down a tad. Mark Sloan was getting her hot. Very hot.

"Just you." He sat down his beer and reached for her hand as he stood up. Callie allowed her eyes to travel from his hand to his face. "Dance with me."

"Yes Sir." She emptied her glass in one quick move. "Let's go."

As Mark led her to the dance floor, he laughed as he noticed the majority of the guys in the bar had their eyes on her. "All the guys in here right now are envious of me."

Callie wrapped her tan arms around his neck, edging herself closer to him. "And why do you say that?" She toyed with the hairs on the back of his neck. He leaned down closer to her so his lips were right at her ear.

"Because, Callie Torres.. like I told you- your smile lights up a room. Imagine what your beauty does."

Callie closed her eyes. Mark Sloan had a way with words. She knew she'd fall. She just hoped and prayed that he would catch her.

**A/U: Thank you so much for all the reviews!! It means alot knowing that you all enjoy the fic :-) Please keep them coming. The more reviews, the more inspired I am to get another chapter up ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie was halfway out the door when the phone rang.

Callie debated on whether or not to answer it. She was already in serious danger of being late for work, and that bitch Hahn already hated her. She didn't want to make it worse. Everything depended on her not making it worse.

The phone rang again, effectively making up Callie's mind for her. "This better be important, Addie," she practically growled into the reciever, tucking it under her chin as she ran back to her room for her jacket, grabbing her keys from the counter and exiting her apartment, locking the door behind her and jogging to her car.

"Well hello to you too."

A smiled tugged on the corner of her lips. "You know I love you girl, but..I seriously can not be late for work. Dr. Hahn hates me."

"The Dr. Hahn? How did you make her hate you already? Steal her man? You better apologize as soon as you can. You can't--"

"Addison. I know. Now stop."

Addison sighed on the other end of the phone. "Callie, I worry about you. I wish you were back home. How much longer are you going to be there? You said you wouldn't be gone too long."

Callie giggled. "Addie, it's been two days."

"Shut up. You're still a bitch. I figured Seattle would change you somewhat. I was wrong."

"Yeah yeah. I really have to go though so let me call you as soon as I get home from work."

"Mhm."

Callie said her goodbyes to Addison and quickly ran out of her apartment door. She was going to be late. _Shit. _Way to start off the day with Erica Hahn.

* * *

"What do we have, Sloan?"

Mark glanced up from his paperwork. "We have paperwork."

Callie rolled her eyes. "You paged me five minutes ago, you moron."

He grinned. "Yeah, I was bored, so I paged everyone. You're the only one that showed up."

"Some of us actually pay attention to our jobs and don't want to get fired. Novel concept, I know."

"Feisty," he muttered, signing his name to the nearest piece of paper.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "The only way I get what I want around here. Call me when there's an actual emergency, please."

"If I become fiesty, will you go on a date with me tonight? A real date? One at a nice restuarant."

Callie tried to hide her smile. "If you can go the rest of the day without paging me to say hello, then I'll go on the date with you, Sloan." She turned around and made her way back towards the clinic to check on some patients in there. Accidently bumping into someone, she turned around quickly. "I am so sorry."

"You should be."

Erica Hahn. The first time she had seen her all day. "Erica.. I'm.."

"Dr. Torres, you are still under my training. Don't speak unless you're asked something."

Callie gritted her teeth. She had had enough of Dr. Hahn's attitude. "No wonder Seatlle Grace is number twelve. You're supposed to be a teacher Dr. Hahn. Excuse me for saying this, but you absolutely suck at it. You're one of the best heart surgeons around. Why don't you share your skills with people around you. You enjoy scaring the shit out of people and being a bitch?"

Erica starred at Callie completely shocked. This doctor definitely had nerve. Erica, strangely enough, liked it about her. "I.."

"No, don't speak. Yesterday I was trying to tell you something, but you jumped to conclusions not allowing me to finish talking. Yes, I said you always come in second, but Dr.Hahn, you deserve first. Now I'm going to get back to my work. If you need me, page me. If not, have a good day."

* * *

"Hahn really hates that new chick."

Cristina sighed, glaring disapprovingly at Izzie. "No wonder you're always on the verge of being fired."

She grinned unassumingly. "Can I help it if this place is a goldmine for gossip?"

"What happened?" Meredith asked eagerly, catching the tail end of the conversation, and Cristina threw down her chart.

"You two are pathetic."

Meredith watched her friend walk away, frowning, and then turned back to Izzie. "So what happened?"

* * *

"Torres."

Callie grunted as she placed her leather jacket around her shoulders. She turned around to face the person who was calling her name. Erica. "Hm?"

"Listen.. okay, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about the entire second deal. Maybe I overreacted."

"You think?"

Erica eyed her. "But.. that still does not give you the right to talk to me the way you are. I'm your supervisor. You listen to me. You do not talk back to me with your California attitude. Be professional."

"Dr.Hahn, I'll be professional when you are."

Erica rolled her and sighed heavily. What did she have to do to get Callie off her back? She closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts. Hearing a loud bang, she opened her eyes quickly. "Damnit!!" she rushed to Callie's body that now laid on the hospital floor. "Someone call the Chief. Now!! Get me a gurney!!"

Erica craddled Callie's body in her arms. She cursed slightly as she saw the blood coming from the small gash in Callie's forehead. "Just hang in there, Callie... Please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

Erica's POV

"Damnit Yang." I quickly rushed towards her as she wheeled the gurney just a little too slow for my taste. "The woman is laying on the ground not breathing and you are walking around as if nothing was going on."

"Dr. Hahn.. I didn't" Christina began as her eyes travelled towards Callie's lifeless body laying on the cold tile. Christina's heart soon felt like the tile. "Oh God..that's..."

"Yang, seriously get your ass to moving. We can't mess around right now. Get in the doctor mode. I need your help to save this woman's life. I have no idea what is going on with her right now." I knelt down beside Callie's body and carefully picked her up. I laid her body onto the gurney and strapped her in as quickly as I could. _Callie.. come on. Fight whatever this... You have to._ My thoughts were interrupted as Chief Webber came running by my side.

"What in the hell happened?" He frantically removed his stethoscope and placed it on her chest. "How long has she been out?"

"A few minutes if even that. I have no idea what happened. We were talking and next thing I know, she hits the floor." I ran my hand through my hair and then helped the Chief and Christina rush the gurney to the nearest room. I noticed the blood started to come out of the gash on her head more freely. _Damnit._ I removed my polka-dotted surgical cap from my pocket. Without thinking twice, I applied pressure to her forehead trying to stop the pressure.

"Yang, does she have allergies?"

"How should I know?"

Webster was performing CPR when Derek, Izzie, and Meredith ran in. "Hey, what happened to New Girl?" Izzie questioned.

"Do you want to get fired today?" I snapped. "And for the love of God, somebody find out what she's allergic to!"

"What did I do? I just asked.." Izzie began. Typical whinning of hers.

"Stevens. I don't want to hear your damn mouth open anymore. If you are going to be in here, help us get this woman back to life. Do you understand me?"

Izzie, Derek, and Meredith stood there speechless.

"Fuck.. Chief.. Seriously? This is all you got at this hospital. Mercy West. Please tell me why I left there... I should have just..." I was clearly ranting when I heard the words I've been dying to hear the past five minutes.

"We got a heartbeat. I need oxygen now. I want every test ran on Dr. Torres to see why she passed out. Does anyone know of anything that she had going on?"

"She is new. No one knows anything on her." Meredith stated as she placed the oxygen tube over her nose. "Come on Callie.. hang in there for us."

"What in the hell happened to Callie?"

I couldn't help but grown at the sound of Mark Sloan's voice. He aggravates me. And what gives him the right to call her Callie? "Dr.Torres passed out in the lobby."

"Is she okay?" He nearly tripped over the wires to the machines trying to get to her side. "Is she going to be okay? What happened?"

"Sloan, either calm down or get out of here. We don't have time to be answering your questions. If you can't work in here because you obviously have a crush on her, then please get out. I can handle this." I snapped at him. I knew I'd be receiving a talk from the Chief about my attitude.

"No. I'm fine. Stevens, come over here and assist me with stitching up her cut." He removed my polka dotted surgery cap from the cut and whistled. "What in the hell did she hit? It's deep. And it's bleeding like crazy. Does she take blood thinners?"

"Sloan, do you honestly think we know? You're the one who has been stalking the girl... maybe you know something." I snarled at him not even realizing the words came out of my mouth the way they did.

His trademark smirk formed on his perfect lips. "You sound jealous Dr.Hahn. Would you be interested in knowing that Callie and I went out for drinks.. and we danced.. our bodies grinding..."

"You two shut the hell up and focus on your jobs!" Chief Webber yelled out jerking his bloody gloves off his hand. As he made his way out of the room, he threw his gloves in the trash.

Thank God he stopped Sloan from telling more about his night with Callie. I mean it's not like I care. Hell I could care less. I don't even like Callie. I can't stand Callie Torres. With her seductive voice. Her perfect locks. That gorgeous smile she has. I don't like it. I don't like anything about her. She can go back to California for all I care. It wouldn't bother me one bit. Hearing a cough escape her lips, I abruptly snapped out of my thoughts and focused primarly on her. Even though I don't care about her, I need to focus on her. She is my patient. Sort of.

"You passed out in the hallway," I told her briskly.

"And we thank you," Sloan jumped in. "It's the most excitement we've had all day. This place is dead today." He help up his hands when Hahn glared at him. "Oh, come on! I can't do hospital related jokes?"

"I can fire you too, you know. Don't think I won't."

"You're not my boss."

"I'll get Webber or Bailey to fire you. Bailey hates you. She'll do it."

Callie coughed. "You two really need to work on your patient care."

I tried not to smile. She isn't funny. I don't smile at any of my co-workers little jokes. Especially not the ones who know exactly what to say to me to piss me off. "Well thanks for the hint Dr. Torres, but right now we need to find out why you passed out. Do you have any conditions that could cause that? Your blood was extremely low. We need.."

"I'm a diabetic."

I eyed her suspiciously. "And that caused you to pass out?"

"My sugar can get low or high at any time. I'm fine. I can go. There is no point of keeping me here. It happens all the time."

"You pass out all the time and you think nothing of it? It's normal to you. You damn California people. Grey, check her blood sugar. If it is low, we need to get it back to normal. There are some glucose tablets in the med cart if you need to use them. Do not let her leave. She will be admitted and if tomorrow she looks any better then we will decide on letting her be discharged."

Callie struggled to a sitting position. "I think I know a little bit more about my life than you."

"Hard to tell," I snapped.

Sloan was checking over Callie's EEG. "Everything looks fine, Hahn."

"Well, she's not. Sloan, she passed out. She might have a concussion."

"Fuck, Erica. I'm fine. End of discussion. I refuse to allow anymore of your damn tests be done on me. I told you I'm okay. I know when I am okay." Callie stared directly at me as she ripped her IV out of her arm. She grabbed the nearest gauze and applied pressure to the vein. "Now let me up. I'm going home. I have a surgery in the morning."

I stood there stunned as Callie walked out of the room. Obviously from the looks on everyone else, they were just as stunned.

"Well.. damn. How in the hell did she rip that of her arm without flincing?" Mark asked. "I like her even more now. Can you just imagine how rough she could be in bed?"

For once in my life, I didn't roll my eyes at Mark's perverted comment. My eyes were still locked on the door that Callie had walked out of. I've never been so curious about someone in my entire life. Callie Torres was hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I plan on finding out. I will find out.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy :-) I know this chapter wasn't the best... but just bare with me right now. It's going to get so much better. I promise ;-)**


End file.
